


You Think That I'm Strong

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Robbie Williams (Musician)
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ant McPartlin could get pretty jealous sometimes. Especially when it came to his best mate Declan Donnelly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the chorus of the song [_"Strong"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KUZmmZwwFk) by Robbie Williams.
> 
> This fic takes place at the National Bowl in Milton Keynes during Robbie Williams his 2006 _Close Encounters_ Tour. Ant and Dec were invited to sing a song with Robbie and Jonathan on stage. I own my imagination and these words you are about to read.
> 
> Ant and Dec are both single in this story and I wrote it from Ant's point of view.

It was 18 September 2006 and it was the evening of one of Robbie Williams his _Close Encounters_ shows at the National Bowl in Milton Keynes.  
I was invited to be part of the show with my best mate Declan Donnelly. We were supposed to sing _Strong_ with Robbie and our friend Jonathan Wilkes in front of 65,000 people.

During Dec and my bit on the stage I realised that Robbie flirted and touched my best friend a lot and I got jealous because of it.  
I got jealous, because I have been in love with Declan since we were like eighteen years old. I could never love someone like I loved him. He was the love of my life and nothing could ever change that.

"Are you all right?" Dec asked me when we got to our dressing room after we left the stage to let Robbie carry on with the show.  
I plopped down on the sofa in the room. "Yeah. I'm just a bit tired."  
Declan sat down next to me and he put his head on my shoulder. "You can tell me everything. You know that, right?"  
"Of course I know that. You mean the world to me," I sighed. "You're the only person who I talk to about everything."

My best mate grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards his own. "But there's something still bothering you. I know it. I can see it in your eyes."  
"You think that I'm strong, Dec. But you're wrong," I confessed. "I'm not the strong person you think I am."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dec asked me.  
Tears were welling up in my eyes. "I've been in love with a guy since I was eighteen years old."  
I wiped my tears away. "And it hurts to see Rob touch him, right on that stage."  
"Don't tell me you're in love with Jonny," my friend replied. He looked a bit hurt.  
"No, I'm not in love with Jonny," I laughed.

Dec smiled at me. "Robbie his touching doesn't mean a thing, you know. Rob flirts with everyone."  
"How do you know that for sure?" I responded. "How do you know for sure if he's not really into someone?"  
"Rob has been our friend for years, Ant. I kinda know now who Rob really fancies and who he just flirts with," my mate said. "And I know for sure that he doesn't fancy me."

"What would you say, if I told you I fancied you?" I curiously asked.  
Something lighted up in Dec's eyes. "I would reply by giving you the most loving kiss you ever had in your entire life. How that's for an answer?"  
"I could live with that answer," I replied just before I pushed my lips on the lips who were waiting for me.


End file.
